Actualité de la Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons
by La Gazette Bonbons Aux Citrons
Summary: Forum francophone. Ce journal avait été créé en hommage à Albus Dumbledore, ce si grand sorcier. Dans ce journal, tu peux trouver différentes catégories, et pour tous les goûts. Communauté : /community/La-communaut%C3%A9-des-Sorbets-aux-citrons/127381/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/#
1. Présentation

**LE FORUM : LA GAZETTE DES BONBONS AUX CITRONS**

* * *

 _Chers sorciers, chères sorcières_

 _Je vous parle aujourd'hui_

 _Pour vous présenter un forum_

 _Magique, fantastique, exceptionnel_

 _(du moins je l'espère)_

 _..._

 _Je propose un autre forum français_

 _Plus organisé, avec des modérateurs présents_

 _Et surtout à vôtres écoute_

 _..._

 _Forum : .club/forum/La-gazette-des-bonbons-aux-citrons/201789/_

 _Disponible pour tous : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même les gryffondors_

 _Et il y en a pour tous les goûts !_

* * *

 **CARTE D'IDENTITÉ DU FORUM**

* * *

Titre : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons

Présentation : Forum francophone. Ce journal avait été créé en hommage à Albus Dumbledore, ce si grand sorcier. Dans ce journal, tu peux trouver différentes catégories, et pour tous les goûts. Communauté : /community/La-communaut%C3%A9-des-Sorbets-aux-citrons/127381/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/#

Place : Deuxième forum français !

* * *

 **L'ÉQUIPE**

* * *

 **Ange Phoenix** (Administratrice) - Organisatrice/Pubeuse/Animatrice

 **Fuzhen** (Modératrice) - Surveillante/La maire

 **Starck29** (Modérateur)

 **Alena Aeterna** (Modératrice)

 **Noyr Desyre** (Modératrice)

 **EpsilonSnape** (Modératrice)

 **Chambre 313** (Modératrice) - Surveillante/Animatrice

 **Plume d'Aigle** (Modératrice)

 **Stratocumulocephale** (Modérateur)

 **lefoudeslivre** (Modérateur)

 **Un peu de magie** (Modératrice)

 **Cognards** (Modératrice)

 **Heroofmyownstory** (Modératrice)

 **MelleMani** (Modératrice) Huissière/Animatrice

 **Neko Kirei** (Modérateur) - Renseignement/Huissière

 **esmeralda40** (Modératrice)

 **Amatsuki Lon** (Modératrice)

 **Miss Pupitre** (Modératrice)

 **Ardha** (Modératrice)

 **Lysa Sucre** (Modératrice)

 **Haylie Malfoy-Potter** (Modératrice)

 **mlle-unknown** (Modératrice)

 **Chipuliara** (Modératrice) - Surveillante (à confirmer)

 **LylybellaBlack** (Modératrice)

 **Lord Harold James Gryffondor** (Modérateur)

 **Miss Casiopee Gaunt** (Modératrice)

 **.cullen** (Modératrice)

 **Melissa-dramione** (Modératrice)

 **Linola** (Modératrice)

 **titietrominet27** (Modératrice)

 **HanakaLu** (Modératrice) - Chroniqueuse anglais / Géreuse des topics sur la traduction

 **Charliflex** (Modératrice)

 **LycorisSnape** (Modératrice)

 **Mlle Eternity** (Modératrice)

 **boadice** (Modérateur)

 **Ewalon** (Modératrice)

 **AudeSnape** (Modératrice)

 **la mort est l egale de tous** (Modérateur)

* * *

N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir et à suivre le forum pour nous encourager !


	2. La coupe des maisons

**LA COUPE DES MAISONS**

* * *

 _Nous avons, spécialement pour vous et mes modérateurs_

 _fait le système de la coupe des maisons - avec un magnifique Sonnet de Chambre 313 -._

 _D'ailleurs, c'est déjà ouvert, il suffit que vous postiez une seule fois sur le forum_

 _pour que vos points soient comptabilisés._

 _Pour l'instant, il y a beaucoup de serpentards... D'ailleurs les serpentards gagnet la coupe_

 _Donc, si vous avez envie de soutenir votre maison, venez ! Venez partager votre temps avec nous !_

* * *

Lien : topic/201789/162982946/1/Coupe-des-Quatre-Maisons

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas de nous dire votre maison dans le topic : Dans quelle maison êtes vous !_

 _Pour ensuite faire le classement des maisons_

* * *

Lien : topic/201789/162981872/1/Dans-quelle-maison-%C3%AAtes-vous

* * *

Je vous remercie tous pour suivre notre forum ! N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous !


	3. Ce que vous pouvez trouver dans le forum

**_Ce que vous pouvez trouver sur le forum_**

* * *

Nous sommes un forum Harry Potter mais nous essayons de nous étendre sur d'autres fandoms en restant tout de même concentré sur Harry Potter

* * *

VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER...

 _Des boîtes mails_ :

Cela permet de contacter rapidement les modérateurs/modératrices

 _Des défis :_

\- **_La coupe des maisons_**

\- Défi "Et si"

\- Défi song fic

\- Petits défis entre amis

\- Crossovers donnés par son voisin

\- Défi citation HP/Kaamelott

\- Un futur concours coup de cœur (pas encore ouvert)

\- Les défis d'Eden2358 (Rozenn2358 pour les connaisseurs)

\- Deux topics défis tirages au sort (un fait directement, l'autre, vous avez le choix)

\- Les défis de l'extrême

\- Les défis qui en jettent

\- Mot par mot

\- Les petits défis de tous vos fandoms

\- Folio Universitas (Défis tirés des cartes des sorcières et des sorciers célèbres)

\- Ecrire une fanfiction à partir... (de tout ce que vous voulez, et de tout fandom)

\- Improviser le scénario (thème et sans thème (deux topics différents))

\- Défis expressions, adages, et proverbes sorciers

\- Les défis pour le compte du forum

\- Crossover en détresse

\- Les défis de Lysa Sucre

\- Les défis : Proposez vos chansons

\- La frustration est la plume

\- Les co-écritures

\- Harry Potter / Severus Snape défi

 _Défi anglais :_

\- Des défis du forum anglais : Bellatrix Lestrange, the dark lord's most faithful

\- Petits défis venus des anglais

\- Challenge : cinquième maison

\- Challenge : Tu visites toutes les écoles

 _Les chroniques :_

\- Chroniques Drarry

\- Chroniques Dramione

\- Chroniques SS/DM/HP

Conseil d'écriture :

\- Petits conseils d'écriture

\- Le coin des bêtas

\- Petits conseils pour traducteurs/traductrices

\- Lexique fanfiction

\- Les peurs de l'auteur

\- Fiche de civilisation

\- Fiche de personnage

 _Création :_

\- Créer sa magie

\- Questionnaire pour élaborer la question des guerres dans votre univers

\- Questionnaire pour élaborer la magie dans votre univers

\- Vos propres sorts de l'univers Hp

\- Créer vos OC

\- Questionnaire pour élaborer le bestiaire de votre univers

 _La coupe des maisons :_

\- La salle commune de Serpentard

\- La salle commune de Serdaigle

\- La salle commune de Poufsouffle

\- La salle commune de Gryffondor

 _Portraits :_

\- Portrait chinois version HP

\- Portrait chinois générale

 _Liens pour fanart, video youtube, achat... HP_

 _Discussions :_

\- Discussion générale du forum

\- Où en êtes vous dans vos défis ?

\- Les incohérences ou les incompréhensions

\- Quel est votre... préféré ? (Hors série)

\- Venez partager vos styles de fanfiction

\- Ceux qui veulent parler dessin

\- Parlons de vos projets d'écriture

\- Les dilemmes version Hp

\- Serpentard ou Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Et pourquoi !?

\- Les inspirations de l'auteur

\- Petit questionnaire : Quel personnage trouvez vous... ?

\- Dans quelle famille du registre des sang-purs auriez vous aimé être ?

\- Parlons politiques, économies (HP)

\- Parlons "Je meurs de ne pas avoir la suite de "The rise of the dark lord"

 _Discussions étrangères :_ (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez en faire d'en d'autres langues)

\- Discussion anglais

\- Discussion espagnol

 _FAQ Harry Potter :_

\- T'es sûr que c'est dans les bouquins ?

 _Le monde de J.K Rowling :_

\- Ce manuel de potion appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé

\- Expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers

\- Les objets et machines magiques

\- Théorie Harry Potter

\- Le grimoire des sortilèges

 _Recherches :_

\- Des fanfictions supprimées, des fanfictions à chercher

\- Vous pouvez faire la publicité de vos fanfictions

\- Traductions, traducteurs

\- Vos coups de coeur

\- Laisser une personne lire avant la publication

 _Sondages :_

\- Pensez-vous qu' est la personne la plus sadique sur cette planète ? (Avec Severus)

\- Est-ce que vous aimez le forum ?

\- Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

\- Quel genre de défi préférez-vous ?

\- Dramione ou Drarry ?

\- Snarry ou Drarry ?

* * *

Voilà tout ce que vous pouvez trouver **_POUR L'INSTANT_** ! Je vous invite donc à suivre le forum et à participer activement

#Forumfrançais


	4. ANNONCE

**_ANNONCE_**

* * *

Salutation très chères sorcières et très chers sorciers,

Notre forum évolue rapidement, très rapidement...

De ce fait, le forum serait à la recherche de certaines personnes pour entrer dans son monde (le forum) :

\- Des dessinateurs de fanart (Beaucoup de personne aime avoir leur propos couverture pour leur histoire)

\- Des bêtas correctrices

\- Des bêtas lectrices

\- Des personnes qui aiment tous types de couple, de fandom...

Alors n'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum ! Vous pouvez tous créer des topics !

* * *

Et surtout... N'oubliez pas de suivre le forum !

* * *

 **Vous voulez un bonbon aux citrons ? #Lagazettedubonbonsauxcitrons**

A mettre sur votre profil pour soutenir le forum !


	5. Pole emploi est ouvert

_**Bienvenue à pôle emploi, nous cherchons - désespérément - des huissières**_

* * *

 _Oyez, Oyez !_

 _Je suis Ange, une employeuse désespérée !_

 _Je ne gère, certes pas, une entreprise - quoi que... -_

 _Non, je gère un FORUM qui commence à s'étendre et donc, demande plus de monde !_

 _Et voyez-vous, nous avons une particularité : Le système des points !_

 _Et ce système de points demande de l'investissement !_

 _Enfin bref, n'allons pas trop vite !_

 _Commençons par le commencement avec le forum_

* * *

 **Le forum**

* * *

 **Le lien : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons**

Nous sommes un modeste forum - **_QUI VA UN JOUR DIRIGER LE MONDE_** \- tout d'abord, centré sur l'univers d' Harry Potter **MAIS** nous essayons de nous étendre. Une fois étendu, cela deviendra un forum général ! Une équipe de plus en plus nombreuse gère ce petit bijou de _convivialité_ , pour le faire fonctionner.

Nous avons créé - l'équipe et les visiteurs - de nombreux défis ouverts sur divers fandoms ( _Nous avons 3 catégories de défis : défi Harry Potter, défi multi fandom (plusieurs fandoms/crossover), défi autre fandom (autre que Harry Potter)_ ). Mais nous proposons également des topics pour **faire la publicité de vos fanfictions** , pour **partager vos coups de coeur** ( _peu importe le fandom_ ), pour **parler des peurs de l'auteur** , de **votre méthode d'écriture** , ou des **fiches de saison, personnages** mais également un topic pour faire **votre journal de fanfiction** et bien d'autre... (Nous voudrons développer ce côté "info" du forum).

Nous avons également, comme dit plus tôt, un système de points à la Harry Potter ! C'est-à-dire, que si vous prenez un défi, vous gagnez des points, si vous abandonnez un défi, vous perdez des points, si vous créez des topics, vous gagnez des points... Cependant, vous vous doutez bien que l'enregistrement des points, cela ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts ! D'où la création du rôle : Huissière !

Alors, elle ne "vole" pas **vos meubles**... Elles enregistrent simplement **vos points !**

Pour que les huissières "collectent" vos points, il suffit d'aller dire votre maison sur ce topic : **Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?**

Et à partir de ce moment là, **tu peux relever tous les défis que tu veux !**

Chaque mois, le topic **des dettes** (défis relevés, en cours, terminés) et celui de **la coupe des maisons** sont mis à jour !

 **ALORS VENEZ VOUS BATTRE POUR VOTRE MAISON !**

* * *

Ps : Nous sommes maintenant sur discord : : / discord . gg / Zrj8KQ9 . C'est une surface normalement pour les gaming mais c'est parfait pour faire une convers à plusieurs.

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de l'installer** , tu as juste à t'inscrire. Et tu sais quoi ? **CELA NE BUG PAS XD**

Je t'assure que c'est pas long et plus facile pour communiquer !

* * *

 **Les huissières**

* * *

Voici un petit message descriptif de Zenophys, la seconde administratrice du forum

Les huissières du forum, contrairement à l'intitulé de la fonction, ne sont pas là pour récupérer tous vos meubles… Elles doivent suivre les topics qui leur seront assignés, contrôler les défis relevés, terminés et les promos éventuelles. En annexe ce sont aussi les huissières qui déterminent le niveau de difficulté de chaque topic défi par un vote. Et afin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'ensemble de ce système de point, l'huissière doit consciencieusement et régulièrement mettre à jour l'ensemble des documents dans le groupe des huissières.

 **Compétence :** Maîtrise de Google drive, travail d'équipe, assiduité et **PRÉSENCE RÉGULIÈRE** sur le forum.

* * *

 _Se prépare à prendre les candidatures..._


End file.
